1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of portable electronic devices has increased with the rapid development of communication and computer industries. Rechargeable secondary batteries are widely used as power sources of portable electronic devices.
A secondary battery includes an electrode assembly and a pouch. The electrode assembly including a first electrode, a second electrode, and a separator disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode and insulating the first electrode and the second electrode from each other.
In the electrode assembly, it is important to maintain proper alignment of the first electrode and the second electrode. To address the alignment issue, additional apparatuses or methods have conventionally been used.